Sounds Like You're in Love
by broken-inside-x
Summary: It's Tawni's birthday party and Lucy notices Sonny trying to impress someone.


"You look Awesome" came the heavy exaggerated accent of Sonny Munroe's best friend Lucy. Sonny was sitting in her shared dressing room perfecting her hair for Tawni's birthday party which Lucy had flown out for.

"No, you look awesomer" came Sonny's reply as she jumped out of her seat and ran at her best friend, her arms flung open to latch around Lucy's neck. They both screamed and jumped around in a circle as they hugged each other for the first time since her last visit 6 months ago.

"Wow who are you trying to impress tonight" Lucy asked after they had let go of each other. Sonny returned to her dressing table and Lucy jumped on the nearest cushioned seat whilst trying to keep the skirt of her electric blue dress below her waist. She stared at Sonny in disbelief. Sonny had always been pretty with her dark locks of hair and equally dark eyes but now she looked amazing. Her dark locks had been curled so that they cascaded down her back in soft curls and her smoky eye shadow exaggerated her dark eyes which her bangs fell over, giving the effect of dark and mysterious. Her strapless purple dress added colour to her outfit and hugged her figure until it reached her waist where the skirt layered out and reached her mid thigh. On her feet she wore a pair of plain purple heels which completed the outfit.

"Tawni is so not going to like the fact that you're just as beautiful as she is. And who is he?" Lucy had never been one to let Sonny get away with keeping secrets from her.

"Tawni won't mind, she leant me the dress and helped with my hair, she was ready ages ago. You should see her in that hot pink dress it's gorgeous. You should see what she's had done to the studio too, it looks like a real club. Lights, food, music, the complete works and…"

"Sonny stop! You're rambling. I've seen Tawni and the studio; she's out there ordering Nico and Zora about." At Sonny's questioning look she continued to say "she's banned Grady from touching anything in the room in case he ruins it" Lucy laughed to herself as she remembered the look on Grady's face as Tawni explained to her before demanding Sonny stop changing the subject and tell her about the boy she was trying to impress tonight.

"Well…Tec…technically …he's 17 so…he's near enough…a man" Lucy watched as her best friend stuttered her way through an explanation "it's…Ch…Chad Dylan Cooper"

"OH MY GOD" Lucy shrieked at Sonny "I knew it. I saw the chemistry when I was down here last. And I asked you. And oh my God you denied it! You lied! And thought you could get away with well come on then explain then" she looked at Sonny in the mirrors reflection. Sonny began to fidget under Lucy's demanding gaze as she began her confession.

"I didn't like him then or at least I didn't know I did and well it's just that…I've seen a completely different side to him since your last visit. I mean he helped with Miss Bitterman and Marshall. And he helped with my first fan Eric and he was so sweet after prom…he even danced with me to make me feel better" she rambled as she tried so hard to make Lucy see that he'd really changed and she wasn't wasting her time but she was interrupted by Lucy "aww"ing at her situation.

"That all sounds really nice but just because he's changed his attitude doesn't make him suitable to like." She told her in a stern tone which made a complete difference to the sweet aww sounds she had been making only 2 minutes before

"I know that but there's something about him. I can't get him out of my head most of the time. He's even in my dreams for goodness sake. It's ridiculous how he controls my thoughts. I never go a whole day without seeing him and when I do I find it hard to drag my thoughts away from how sparkly his eyes are and the memory of him telling me I had shiny hair. It's getting out of control"

"You got that right sweetheart." Lucy agreed "but I guess the heart wants what the heart wants" she laughed

Sonny got up from the chair and went to look in Tawni's Full length mirror. She started playing with her fringe.

"It's stupid really I mean it's not like he'd want me anyway. I'm from Chuckle City and he's from The Falls"

"Don't say…" Lucy began but Sonny carried on

"He's not completely perfect, I mean he's still very arrogant, but I don't see it as much. I can't get him out of my head. What's wrong with me? Why can't I get bloody Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Sounds like your in love" but instead of Lucy's voice she heard the familiar accent of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Both Sonny and Lucy spun round to see him standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, staring directly at Sonny.

"Definatly sounds like you're in love"


End file.
